1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a brake system and more particularly to a wet brake system which utilizes a ring gear to bring oil to a brake pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wet brakes need oil to flow through the brake pack to remove the heat generated during braking operations. Typically, this is done with a pump in order to more effectively cool the brake pack. The present invention provides for the use of a ring gear to bring the oil from the oil sump to the brake pack.